It All Happened When
by Just-Lynn-10310
Summary: Ed and Roy are sent on a mission, but Ed is seriously sick, and them a police officer is found dead and they blame Ed. Ed's getting framed, so who really did it? yaoiFluff. EdxRoy... its better than the summary XD not a mystery fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my 2****nd**** fan fic. Anyway ….its for my best online friend (she's crazy for the royxed pairing, but I told her "FLUFF ONLY!" so heres the fluff.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own full metal alchemist in any way…cries**

**This was actually a dream I had mixed with a little day dreaming in class.**

_The day had gone horrible for Edward Elric. First, he had woken up with a bad head ache. Then, he had to be at HQ by 5:30 a.m. for a PT test. Afterwards, he felt even worse…..and he had to go on a mission in two days. Now it was noon and he was sleeping …..at the lunch table no less._

"_Fullmetal?" the soft voice asked. "Hmm?" Ed slowly tilted his head up to the face, rubbing the sleep from his golden eyes. It was no other than Roy Mustang. "Are you alright Ed?" .This surprised Ed; Mustang had never called him 'Ed' always 'Fullmetal', since when did they go on first name terms? "What do you care, bastard?" _

_The truth was Roy cared for Ed. Deeply. And Ed cared for Roy but, he didn't think Roy thought of him that way. This time, the time he was really worried for Ed he had called him a bastard. It actually hurt his feelings this time. But he wasn't about to let Ed see that, or at least he hadn't planned on it._

" _Well, I'm just worried that you will screw up our mission that's all…." Roy lied, crossing his arms._

_At this Ed shot his head up quickly mentally hitting himself for it afterwards because it made his head throb. "What? OUR mission? I thought I was going alone. I'm going after Envy" Ed said, the pain in his voice showing. _

_Roy shook his head in disagreement. "No, the general told me this morning that I was to go with you."_

"_Fine, makes no difference to me…." Ed said blandly. Roy was a little shocked at this. The Fullmetal Alchemist, not putting up a fight to go with the person he "hated" most._

_Ed must be really sick only one way to find out..._

"_It's too bad we have such a SHORT time to pack and get on the train." Roy tried._

"_Yeah ...whatever, nice crack at my height very funny...ha -ha." Ed replied calmly._

_Yep, he was sick and going on a dangerous mission…Roy had a bad feeling about this._

_The next few days went slowly for Ed, but for Roy they went to quick. As Ed and Roy were boarding the train Ed fell to his knees and a hoarse cough racked though his whole body._

"_Ed! Are you okay? I think you should stay here…" Roy stated caringly. _

_Ed got up and shook his head in disaprovemnt. "No, I'm fine.its just a cough." He got up and wiped his mouth, then proceeded to smear the crimson blood that dripped from his lips, no emotion in his eyes. Roy stared in disbelieve. _

"_Edward…what's going on?" Roy questioned. Ed just glared hatefully at him, tears in his eyes from the cough and got on the train. The only reason he didn't tell Roy is because he thought Roy would worry about him, get distracted in battle, and then get hurt. Ed didn't want that. The whole train ride they didn't say a word. The only sounds were the trains humming, Ed's small coughs, and Roy's foot tapping on the wooden floor as the tried to figure out what was wrong with the young alchemist._

_When they got to East City they went to their hotel. When they got to the lady at the desk Roy said, "We reserved a room with 2 full sized beds." "Okay," the young lady replied, "you two have room 249, enjoy your stay." she said with a toothy grin on her face. "Thanks." Ed said._

_They walked up the stairs and entered the hotel room. It had 2 full sized beds, as promised, it was clean and a pretty good size considering how cheap it was. Vibrant colors showed every where. Silky sheets covered the beds as well._

"_Pretty good." Ed commented looking around, dropping his suit case. "What bed to you want, Mustang? The right or left one?"_

"_Ummm…ill take the left one. Is that okay with you?"_

"_Yeah, fine, it doesn't really make a difference to me." Ed said as he shrugged off his red overcoat._

"_Alright, we'll go look for Envy tomorrow morning, together." Roy said, almost commandingly. Ed looked away from Roy's eyes, as if hiding something, then said, "yeah", and then stifled a small cough._

"_Let's get some sleep." Roy said, worry obviously in his eyes and with that they went to sleep._

_It was about 3 in the morning when Ed decided to sneak out of the hotel room. His body was aching terribly, but he didn't want to get Roy injured in the morning …when they were supposed to go after Envy. 'I can do this all by myself I don't need anyone else hurt in the end but me…'_

_He slowly sat up in his bed trying his best not to groan in pain. His head throbbing, he swung one foot out of his bed and waited for his blurred vision to pass.' Oh my fucking head' Ed thought. 'Oh well I have to do this by myself'. Determined, got on his red jacket...and tip-toed passed a sleeping Roy. Ed smiled softly looking at Roy's peaceful sleeping face and left quickly out the door without a sound._


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chappie 2 for all the ones who added/favourited/alerted me or this story. I'm so happy. So here it is. Hope you like it also I've become sick so the next chappie might be a bit later in the week .

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

xxxCHAPPIE 2xxx

Roy woke with a start. Something was off, he could sense it. He turned over slowly and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. He reached for his state pocket watch and tried to read the numeric symbols. They read 15 minutes till 4 a.m.

He picked up his head a bit off the pillows and looked toward Ed's bed. Roy stared at it for a few minutes before sitting up fully in his bed, some of the covers and sheets falling off the other side.

Ed wasn't breathing. Roy shot into action sprinting across the room in a rushed panic, "Fullmetal?! Edward?! Answer me!" Roy couldn't loose the only thing he had left that he cared about, even if Ed didn't know; he meant the world to him. Then Roy stopped abruptly. He slowly, carefully pulled the blankets off fearing he'd find the small boy dead; his worst fear. As he did so he finally knew why he sensed something was off. 'This wasn't Ed at all?!?' Roy thought angrily. 'But wait,' something had just clicked in his mind, 'If Ed isn't here then….were is he?'

Just then Roy remembered the look in Ed's amber eyes just before they went to sleep. As if he was hiding something .It all made sense now. Roy's midnight eyes grew wide as he realized Ed's plan. "Oh no..." he thought aloud. He quickly threw on his boots and ran out the door, sought out to find the blonde boy.

xxxMEANWHILExxx

Ed walked around the dark corner, carefully glancing at his surroundings. Envy was here, in this same area earlier that same day. Ed wanted to hunt him down and put an end to all this Philosopher's Stone madness. He needed it for Al. To make things right again, without getting anyone else involved. He didn't need to get the colonel involved; he didn't need the man he desperately loved injured. That's why he had to do this alone.

Ed heard hollow footsteps behind him. He drew his eyebrows together, 'Defiantly a homunculus.' Ed started to jog a little, just till the end if the ally. After all, he can't be this active in his condition.

Ed reached the end of the ally and saw a boat dock. The footsteps also came to an end at the end of the ally followed by a calm yet taunting voice, " Hello pipsqueak .Why are you running from me? Scared?"

Ed turned quickly and hissed, "Envy..." "Who else were you expecting? The Flame Colonel?" Ed's face turned pale. "You leave him out of this; I don't want him involved."

"Why? Because you love him? PLEASE! Give me a break. Pipsqueak, if I wanted him involved he'd be here already. He's no importance to me." Envy scoffed.

That was a load off Ed's back. He took a deep breath and looked back to the green haired...thing. "Alright, let's finish this."

Ed darted forward to Envy. Envy dodged the attack, but only barely. Ed growled and clapped his hands together. His automail slowly changed into a jagged blade connected from his metallic elbow to his wrist as the blue light faded.

Envy chuckled, "Fancy." Envy swiftly jumped into the air onto a near by building and crouched. Ed cursed under his breath. He was aching terribly but, decided to after him anyway.

Ed quickly without thinking clapped his hands and shoved them to the ground. As he did so he created a small block to rise from the ground and instantaneously elevate to the height of the building.

The anger on Envy's face was clear. Ed smirked. Then like a cat pouncing on a mouse, Envy leaped off the building and onto Ed causing them both to fall off the small 25-foot tower Ed had created.

xxxBACK WITH ROYxxx

Roy bolted out of the hotel lobby yelling back at the lady who had gave them the key to their room not a day before that he'd be back later. The streets were mostly empty, except the occasional car going to work or jogger running before the sun rose, even though it was freezing out there.

Roy's black trench coat flew steadily behind him as he hurried down the dark streets and allies searching for the familiar red coated alchemist.

xxxxBACK WITH EDWARDxxx

Ed hit the ground first, his head making a sickening thump and the ground. Luckily he didn't get knocked out, but only barely.His vision was a bit fuzzy and he now had a mild head ache. He was determined to finish this battle quickly. Envy was already up; the fall not effecting him in the least.

Ed stood up and was surprised to see that he was almost unharmed. He guessed it's because he had landed on his right side; the side with the automail.He had some cuts and bruises but nothing worse than what he'd been though before. As he ran his gloved flesh and through his hair he noticed as he pulled it back there was something wet covering the palm. 'Blood?' thought Ed. He quickly found the source of the blood and figured he'd be alright for the time being. Noticing it wasn't bleeding to rapidly, he looked back up to see Envy was running toward him; arm in a spike–like form. He decided to meet Envy in between. The two weapons collided and both were struggling for control. "Give up, kid." Ed glared at him for a second before saying though clenched teeth, "Not a chance, Envy."

Ed swiftly squatted down making Envy loose his balance. 'My chance!' Ed thought victoriously. He bent down enough to where he could lunge at him and trip him .Then, with one abrupt move he sprung forward and Envy tumbled over his shoulders and back onto the ground behind him.

"Alright, Fullmetal Boy, you really pissed me off now!" Envy spat.

Ed gave him an '**I hate you**' look before getting up of the ground just to fall back on it in a coughing fit.

Envy smiled a toothy grin thinking 'He's ill..!" But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a watery-like substance hit the ground with a splat. He jerked his head in Ed's direction only to find a wide eyed Edward with a pool of blood in front of him.

Ed covered his mouth with both hands and stared at the pool of his own blood. Then he squinted his eyes and thought 'It's getting worse…'

As he stood, hands still over his mouth he swayed a little. 'Damn, that was a lot of blood…I feel light headed…'

Envy took this chance to make his final move. He slowly walked over to the left side of Ed's body; the right side facing to water at the boat dock. All of a sudden he charged at Ed and jumped a tiny bit off the ground and kicked the weak boy and sent him flying into the water.

xxxWITH ROYxxx

Roy rounded the corner off the last ally; the one closest to the dock where the boats came in every day at 3 p.m. As he did so he didn't notice the puddle of water and he almost bust his ass but, managed to catch himself before he got halfway to the ground.

At the end of the ally, he came to a halt. The scene before him wouldn't let him move. There, before his eyes was Edward Elric, hands over his mouth crimson blood leaking from them. At the side of his vision he saw a green haired figure. Envy. As Envy was moving, ever so slowly, Roy noticed what Ed was staring at. A pool of blood. Obviously not Envy's. Envy moved into the sight he had of Ed. He was a distance off, so he couldn't quite see his face to see what evil deed he was planning to do.

Envy started to run at Ed. Roy's eyes grew larger. He wanted to tell Ed to move but, nothing came from his throat.

All he could do is stare as Ed was flung into the deep blue water and didn't start coming up. That's when his body came to its senses and he unfroze screaming Ed's name as the young alchemist sunk deeper and deeper into the ocean water below.

xxxCLIFFHANGERxxx

Sorry to do that but I thought it might want you to read more or at least put you on the edge of your seat.

Please review. And sorry if the fight scene wasn't that good I did my best.

Lynda


	3. Chapter 3

THIRD CHAPPIE! YAY! Thank you to all 4 of my reviews to this point those first 4 are very, very SPECIAL.

DISCLAMIER: I OWN NONE OF FMA IN ANY SHAPE, FORM, OR FASHION … (cries)

It was all around him .The cold liquid surrounding his body, painting his cheeks with a crimson blush. He felt as if he were floating. The blood, now flowing steadily from his head left a smoke-like trail as he sunk deeper and deeper into the murky water with each second that ticked by.

_**TICK, TICK, TICK**_

Roy screamed his name over and over with no reaction from the shorter alchemist in the water. "Damn it!" he screamed in frustration. "I can't loose him. Not now, not yet!" Roy dropped to his knees, tears of distress in his dark eyes. He couldn't think. He didn't have a clue what to do. The answer was right in front of him, all he needed to do was to realize it.

_**TICK, TICK, TICK**_

Somewhere in the distance a voice laughed. Another voice, this time a woman's, joined him._** "**_Good Envy, now to frame him with something horrible, but only to get him out of our hair in time to complete the stone with the doctor. He could be useful in the future"

"I'm already ahead of you, Lust. I've killed the leader of the police force and already disposed of the body. All I need to do is take his form and the deed is done." Envy smiled evilly.

_**TICK, TICK, TICK**_

Ed didn't try to struggle; he knew he couldn't make it to the surface. The damn automail was weighing him down dramatically. The lack of oxygen was blurring his vision even more than the filthy water was. Dark spots started to from in his vision as well. 'Well, I guess I won't get to tell Roy after all' was his last thought before he let the darkness consume him.

_**TICK, TICK, TICK**_

Roy stood, his decision made. There was only one way to save Edward Elric; to do it himself. It had only been about five minutes since the ill-tempered alchemist had fallen—no had been kicked into the shimmering depths of the ocean. Then he remembered his father's words so many years ago._ 'To risk your own life you must have something you need to protect, Roy. Do you, my son, have something you need to protect that you love with a passion? With out something, risking your life is too great of a risk you have no need to take.'_ Roy thought about those words. Without thinking, he plunged into the water. He had something to protect. Edward.

Roy was frantic. There was no sign of Ed. His face now too painted with a scarlet flush, body numb. He had to do this. For Edward. Below him something shinned. It caught his eye. 'Wait,' he thought 'is that what I think it is?' Ed's automail. Roy cut though the water like a fish. It was Edward. Roy wanted to call his name, but he knew he wouldn't hear him. He swam down and grabbed the small boy and swam to the surface with great speed.

He threw Ed on the dock, but not hard enough to cause any further damage to his frigid body. He climbed on the dock as well and immediately put his hand to his neck. He still had a heartbeat. A weak one, but it was there. He had to work quickly to save him.

He put both his hands over the younger boy's chest. He pushed his hands down hard on Ed's chest three times counting as he did so. 'One, two, three...' then he raised one hand to the boy's nose and plugged it with his fingers in a pinching form. He kept the other shaking hand on the boy's jaw to keep his mouth open. 'Ed I didn't want our first kiss to be like this.'

Roy winced has he tasted the metallic in Ed's mouth, but all the same he exhaled into his mouth. Then repeated the same process several times. Three shoves to the chest and an exhale in the mouth.

Roy sobbed into Ed's soaking wet chest, tears of grief flowing down his face. He cried, "Edward! Please! Don't do this to me." He was starting to beat Ed's chest with his fists.

Then he heard a muffled cough.

He looked up, his face stained with tears.

Ed coughed again, this time coughing up a bloody water substance. Roy stared in awe and shock.

Ed's golden eyes opened confusion in them. "What the hell…? Roy? Is that …..awww damn my head!"

Roy, out of pure joy yanked the boy to him hugging him tightly. "Edward! You're alive!"

Ed blinked. "Wha…," then an angered expression crossed his face and he pushed Roy away from him. He growled loudly, "ENVY!"

The hurt in Roy's midnight eyes showed from being pushed away. Ed saw it too. His expression softened. "Roy…I..." He didn't get to finish because he blacked out right in Roy's arms from the temperature of his body and the blood loss.

In a fit of hope and desperation Roy picked the now pale alchemist and sprinted to the nearest medical area about a mile away.

------XXXX-----

Roy kicked open the doors to the medical center. Roy surprised himself. Out of breath, he was still able to cry for a doctor. His legs weak and trembling, he still found himself able to support his and Ed's weight.

He guessed this is what the religious people around town would call a miracle.

----XXXX----

Golden eyes opened slowly. He heard some talking in the distance. Actually two voices were talking about him, though he was only hearing bout half the conversation. "He's the lucky one...with his concussion he'll be…I'm surprised he lived…His condition."

At the words "His condition" his head shot up, eyes wide. He couldn't risk anyone finding out. Especially Roy.

When he saw the doctor's face he was relieved. It was the same doctor he'd gone to in central, Dr. Ren Kasiki, best friend of Dr. Knox.

Dr.Kasiki was the one who found out about his "condition." In fact, Ed still had the hand-written letter he had giving him about a month ago with his prescription. He had sworn no to tell a living soul. So the only people who knew were himself, Dr. Kasiki, and the letter in Ed's suitcase in his and Roy's hotel room.

The doctor turned around and smiled, "Mr. Elric your awake! How are you feeling?" "Fine, considering…well you know" Ed's eyes glanced at him, a secret message hidden within them. The doctor nodded, "I was just telling Colonel Mustang here about your condition as of 6:00 a.m. this morning when he brought you in. Truthfully, even I thought you were a goner."

Ren peered above his glasses, scribbling something on Ed's chart. He handed Ed the chart. He said, "Please read your condition to me to make sure your speech hasn't been impaired."

Ed gave a slight nod, then looked at Roy. Roy was looking intently at him, his eyes sharp. Ed gulped loudly. On the front of the chart was a small note saying four simple words, "I DIDN'T TELL HIM."

He gave a scludded smile towards the doctor and cleared his throat, "Edward Elric 6:00a.m. brought in by a Mr. Roy Mustang, pale, had head trauma, and body temperature at a freezing 50 degrees. We gave him a heated blanket, and secured all wounds. Then at 7:47 a.m. we put him into a drug-induced sleep because of two small seizers cause by something unknown."

But, it really wasn't unknown. Ed knew and greatly appreciated that the doctor had kept his promise.

Dr. Kasiki smiled full heartedly and said, "Great! No problems what so ever! I'll be leaving for a while but I'll have a nurse come in and check on you very few hours. If you don't mind I'd like to keep you here over night."

Ed nodded in agreement. Then Ren looked to Roy. "Colonel you're welcome to stay here with Mr. Elric if you wish."

Roy too nodded. Roy looked worriedly at Ed. There was something seriously wrong with the boy. But Roy knew he wasn't going to get the truth from the stubborn alchemist that easily.

-----XXXX-----

"Any minute now the police force is going to walk in their leader's home and find him dead. The police will find nothing but the prints of an automail hand. I checked. Edward Elric is the only one in the city as of two days ago till now with an automail hand…Get what I'm saying, Lust?"

"Yes…it looks like Fullmetal Boy is going to be in serious trouble, eh gluttony?"

"Serious trouble! Serious trouble!"

The three looked back into the window of what was the now injured alchemist of the people, but was soon to become a murder .

-----XXXX-----

SOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I hope this longer chappie makes up for that.

I'll be sure to update sooner!

PLEASE REVIEW! I live off of reviews ..and I won't have the strength to write if you don't!

Thankies for reading!

Lynda


	4. Chapter 4

Hello…it's me again with another chappie. I meant to have this out for Christmas…but it didn't work out as I planned, as you can see. So once again I'm going to ask you to forgive me.-bows-

I'm currently facing writer's block so I'm going to go though this chapter and try to get something done, like reveal his sickness or something (hint, hint) I've already made it up, but I'm going to tell you now…it is NOT a real sickness.

DISCLAMIER: I OWN A ROY BLANKET, AN ED BLANKET AND SOME OTHER STUFF THAT'S FMA, BUT NOT THE ACTUAL PLOT AND/OR CHARACTERS.

Sorry for rambling on like that so, on with the story!

CHAPTER 4

-----XXXX-----

_Ed sat in the wooden chair in front of the doctor's desk, his hands clenched into tight fists._

"_It's not true! It can't be! I can-!"_

"_Mr. Elric, it's true. These tests don't lie you are sick, but we don't-"_

"_Don't what?" Ed asked with a scared expression on his face._

"_We don't exactly know what it is." Dr. Kasiki heard a small whimper. "We have never in years of treating people have seen this. Hell, we don't even have a name for it. Dr. Knox is constructing a search of medical text books all though out Amertris to search for anything remotely close to what you have."_

_Ed's voice cracked, "What do I have, exactly? I mean, I know you don't have a name for it but . . . you know something right?"_

"_Edward, everything I know is written in this letter. It gives a detailed description of what we have found," the doctor sighed "But what we do know for a fact is that you'll need surgery to solve this and it won't be cheap. Also on this letter is the prescription you'll need to take 3 times a day to slow down the build up on your lungs so you can breathe."_

_Ren picked up the letter and cleared his throat to regain Ed's attention. Ed stared blankly at the floor, his usually sunny irises dull._

_The doctor stood and marched to Ed and put a caring hand on his shoulder._

"_Ed it's going to be okay. Take this. And Ed?" Ed looked up, tears in his eyes." It would be best to keep this secret for the time being. One more issue, Dr. Knox and I are the only doctors who know and he has already sworn to secrecy, as have I."_

_Ed stood from the chair and gave a half-hearted smile. "Thanks doc. I'm glad that you're willing to protect me from the whack jobs of doctors who would gladly take me to a lab and do test after test on me. Then tell the whole world, so thanks again."_

_Ed grabbed his coat and headed for the door. A voice stopped him." It would be best not to tell your family or friends either."_

_He turned "Right, I'll be sure not to tell them. After all, it is for the best, right?" He smiled weakly._

_The doctor looked down, finding his brown boots very interesting and said quietly, "Yes, it is."_

_With that, Ed left._

-----XXXX-----

Ed awoke, the same nightmare-ish flashback haunting his dreams.

Even after four months, Ed could still replay it in his mind not leaving out a single detail.

Ed's amber eyes opened and he let out an involuntary sigh. He reached up to get his golden bangs out of his face, not realizing the tears that streamed down his face like a salty water fall.

When his hand first reached them, he stopped and thought 'Crying in your sleep again, you big baby? I'm so pitiful.'

Then memories if the same night he had gotten that letter reeled though his mind, and he broke down in tears not noticing the raven haired man in the room.

'There is something wrong. Crying is something the Edward Elric I know doesn't do.' Thought Roy, holding back the urge to jump on the boy, kiss him, and tell him he'd be okay.

Ed soon glued himself back together and wiped away the last raindrop from his face. He gasped when he noticed the most gorgeous man sitting in the uncomfortable pink chair in the corner of his small private room.

"H-how long have you been here?" he asked, pointing a shaking finger at Roy.

Roy stared at him and said, "Long enough to know something's not right with the 'oh so courageous alchemist of the people,'" in a low, mocking voice.

Ed looked at him, his eyes daggers, and replied, "Well, obviously you don't know shit, colonel. I'm sure with a past like mine, you'd have nightmares and cry a lot too, Mustang."

A shocked looked played on Roy's face as Ed finished his sentence with a hint of venom in his voice.

Ed hated doing that to him, but he couldn't risk his secret getting out. Of course, he desperately wanted to tell Roy, to let it all out, but he couldn't.

They both sat there, their eyes not moving from the other's face, in an uncomfortable silence.

Luckily, Dr. Kasiki walked in, a big smile on his face and broke the eerie quietness of the couple. His smile wavered when he saw them though.

"Awww, why the sad faces, eh?" he asked, trying to add a little humor to cheer them up. What he didn't know, those weren't sad faces, they were faces of two people who desperately cared for each other, waiting for the other to cave in on their secrets and true feelings.

Roy's eyes glanced over to the doctor, his expression reading something of 'You have no idea what this beautiful thing just said to me.'

Ren looked to Ed and gave him a look; apparently Ed got the message and shook his head from side to side, almost as if scared.

Roy couldn't take this any longer.

He stood abruptly and shouted, "What the hell is going on here? Do you not think I see these… these 'secret messages'? He paused and then said a quiet, regretful voice and said, "I care about a lower ranking officer's health, especially one who is one of the most talented alchemists the military has seen in years. Not to mention I will be getting the heat from King Bradley if I let a major die under my command."

Roy looked up. The doctor sighed, "Well, if you really want to know then…"

He was cut off by a swarm of the local police force shoving their way into the small room. The came to a complete stop at the teens bed.

"Major Edward Elric?" One asked his voice deep and full of confidence.

"Uh . . . yeah that's… me." Ed replied slowly.

"You are under arrest from the murder of the police force leader, Maro Ishida."

Roy exploded. "What are you talking about? He has nothing to do with that!"

Ed looked to Roy, a look of surprise on his small face. "What are they talking about, Mustang?"

Roy looked to Ed and explained quickly, "This morning about 4:45 a.m., the police force leader was killed and there was a hand print, only it wasn't a flesh one..." He trailed off in mid-sentence, though he didn't have to explain any further.

"It was automail?"

"Yes."

One police officer handed Dr. Kasiki a note saying when Ed is was able to be released to call them to have him put in jail until they can prove it wasn't Ed.

The doctor nodded gravely and tucked the note away with his pens in his white coat pocket. As the police men left the room Ed and Roy's faces had two emotions on their faces. One anger for the police's awful mistake, the other, surprise in thinking Ed would be blamed for such a thing he couldn't possibly have done.

------XXX-----

Envy smiled secretly as the hospital workers covered the 'police leader's body' with a white sheet covering his automail- beaten face. 'Later,' he thought 'I'll have to get up and get his _real_ body from the warehouse and have a celebration party with lust and gluttony for successfully framing the pipsqueak of an alchemist.'

He had to hold back a laugh of pure evil as the workers talked about the 'Hero of the People' killing a fellow keeper of the peace.

-----XXXX-----

GAWD I HATE THIS CHAPTER! –shakes head in disappointment- I'm so sorry –bows-

Next chapter is sure to be better! PROMISE!

Well at least I got something done.

Also **very important! After next chapter I need to know if you want a sequel to this or not the ending will be depending on your reviews! If so, there will be a character death in the sequel. I understand if you don't though, and no I won't be sad or nothing. Just want to let you know that. But ill end up having an epilogue anyway and alternate ending if you don't want a sequel. After the other ending you can change your mind. **

**Gah! Rambling again **

Well , review PLEASE!!!!!

Lynda!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey...sorry for the late update…dad just left for his last 60 days of training for Iraq…so some family crap is going on. But I'll try to update as soon as possible. I have to say...i'm glad this story is working out WAY better than my other one, which by the way I'm totally redoing.

On suggestion of a great reviewer, I'm going to make this chapter longer; usually I do 4 pages on Microsoft Word in 12 font size…today I'm doing 9 or more…hope that's long enough for ya.

And on one more note, the reason for the bold note about the sequel is I want to know...if I wrote one, would it be read...if you get my drift. So if you don't know or don't think your opinion might not matter. 1(it does and 2(I would at least like to know if you'd read the sequel to this. But I know what your thinking "we don't know yet" I don't want you to tell me now. But I want you to think on this as you read please.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…zero….Nada.

-**this chapter does get a bit graphic...So if you can't read bloody scenes...I'm sorry. It makes the story good….well exciting I guess you could say XD-**

-----XXXX-----

"_Hey Belle did you hear what the Fullmetal Alchemist did to that police officer?!"_

"_Yeah I did, I can't believe he'd do such a thing. But for some odd reason I don't thing he actually did it, you know?"_

_The two girls at the coffee shop, one with blonde hair and green eyes, the other brown hair with blue eyes, were talking about the headline for that morning's papers. They weren't the only ones though. Almost everyone there was jacking their jaws about the horrible crime._

_Every one but a certain dark eyed colonel. Though, he was getting pretty pissed._

_Today was the day Ed was getting released from the hospital and taken to the local jail for questioning._

_Roy was going to set things straight, even if it meant doing something illegal._

_Roy had heard the same conversation at least 15 times that morning. The fire in his eyes was growing along with the urge to punch somebody._

_So before he started a riot, he decided to leave and see Ed one more time before being hauled away, leaving his, now cold coffee on the polished cedar table of the shop._

-----XXXX-----

Dr. Kasiki walked into the gloomy filled room of Edward Elric.

"Edward? Are you awake yet?" he asked in a voiced meant for children.

"Yeah, I'm not a child, doc. Call the police yet?" he questioned, his voice mocking an ungrateful child.

"No, I decided to wait until noon. The colonel went for coffee and he'll be back any minute now. He also said he wants to be an investigator for this case, but he wanted to know if you'd be alright with that first."

Ed sighed, "Sure, I guess he could be of some use to the police." 'I hope he doesn't get into any thing he can't handle on his own' Ed thought.

"Alright, I'll tell you in advance before calling them," Ren paused, then continued slowly and quietly, "On another note, the cost, as I said before, wasn't going to be cheap. It's over 300,000 dollars. And when we did that C.A.T. scan I found that this "sickness" of yours has also developed on your stomach." He handed Ed another note, this time giving him an updated diagnosis to add to that letter. "Also, you need to take your prescription .If you had been the past 4 months, your sickness wouldn't have spread."

Ed's mouth remained open, as if in a silent scream, taking it all in. 'Spreading?! When I threw up all that blood I knew I was getting worse, but I had no idea it would be this bad.' Ed's thoughts combined with his emotions in a colorful swirl, that's when he passed out once again.

-----XXXX-----

He awoke about and hour and a half before noon. Roy had been sitting in the pink chair again, waiting his golden eyed beauty to rise from sleep.

"Hey…" he started "You feeling better? Dr. Kasiki told me you passed out again. He said it was from all this…stuff going on…"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I'm still in a bit of shock about the arrest and all…" he laughed weakly. "Not like there's anything I can do about it right?"

Roy sighed.

"I'm sorry, Fullmetal."

"What for?"

"Everything."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but being your commanding officer, I feel responsible."

"Heh, if anything it's my fault for not…"

He put a hand over his mouth.

"For what, Fullmetal?" Roy had concern lacing though his voice.

He heard a muffled cough.

Ed was convulsing along with the cough that racked though his whole body. He lurched forward. Then his cough reached its climax and there was a suppressed splating sound in Ed's direction.

There, before his onyx eyes was a terrifying scene. Ed sat in the hospital bed, crimson liquid covering his white sheets and dripping from his mitched-matched hands that still covered his mouth. His body shaking; pupils and golden eyes doubling in size, he whimpered.

"Roy…" he pleaded weakly. He brought his hands down in front of his face, and gasped.

"Oh shit…" he croaked.

His flesh hand had blood covering it without a dot of tanned skin showing. His automail hand had blood between the hinges and the palm hand blood running off of it steadily because he had oiled that morning on recommendation from a phone call that Winry and Al, who were currently in Resembool, had constructed.

"I …Ed…Doctor…" Roy had said as he bolted from the room for Ren.

When he found him on the phone with the police, he in a panicked and unsteady voice, told the doctor, "Fullmetal…blood…everywhere...help now… please."

The doctor quickly finished his phone call with a 'See you at noon' and ran along the halls with Mustang to Ed's room.

-----XXXX-----

When they found Ed he was still conscious, but only by barely. He was humming a small unknown tune.

"Edward?! Can you hear me?" Dr. Kasiki said in a loud voice. He brought out a small flashlight and turned it one Ed's face. "Follow the light with your eyes Ed. We'll get though this, but you're going to have to calm down, I know you're in shock."

"Should I get another doctor or a nurse?" Roy asked voice frantic.

"No, it's just another attack….they burst again…"

"What burst?" Roy questioned, looking at Ed then back to the doctor.

"Oh, it's nothing…if we stay calm, then he'll be calm and be fine."

"Does this mean he isn't going to jail after all?"

"No, he's still going but we need to calm him down," Ed's body started shaking and jerking up from the blood-stained mattress.

"Are you crazy? You can't send him like this!" Roy shouted.

The doctor hushed him with a finger to his lips and a 'shhhh' sound.

"What's wrong with him?" Roy asked; worry dripping from the words that left his mouth.

"He's having a seizure. The best thing to do for him right now is to stay calm, don't panic, and encourage him to follow my instructions. If he feels he has safe surroundings, he'll snap out of this."

"Ed, calm down and follow my light." Ed's eyes were dull and lifeless. Regardless, they slowly followed the light. The dried stream of blood that had dripped from his lips had a new stream of blood flowing down it as the two people in the room noticed his mouth of filling with blood.

"Oh my god…" the doctor turned to Roy, "We need to sit him up or he'll start choking. But be cautious, he might start jerking again and hurt him self in the state of mind he's in."

Roy knew this was no time for 20 questions, though he had millions of them. Carefully, he put a strong hand on Ed's back and one his chest, feeling metal and flesh meet. Then slowly, he started to raise him from the bed.

"It's okay, Fullmetal," he heard a few whimpers and gurgling noises from his throat as his head leaned back ; mouth agape and blood flowing from the sides of his pink lips.

Dr. Kasiki took Ed's head and titled it forward and let the blood spill out of his mouth onto the already scarlet sheets.

"Roy…." Ed spoke, his words barely audible. A relaxed expression made its way on to his face as they laid him back down onto the crimson soaked bed and sheets.

With his amber eyes still lacking their normal shine he fell silent again, and with the tremors lessening by the minute, he was able to speak in a low, hoarse whisper, in a matter of minutes.

"Roy…what happened ...I don't remember…any… thing."

And with those words, for the second time that day, he blacked out.

The doctor sighed, for what seemed the thousandth time that morning. Then, he glanced to the little square clock atop the door frame. 23 minutes till noon.

"Well, it looks as if I need to tell the police to delay their trip here for Ed. He'll be back to normal by about 3 this afternoon. I'll reschedule for then. But he's going to need more blood from a donor to give back his strength. I think I have some in the storage compartment. I'll be back in a while." He told the raven haired colonel.

Roy nodded mindlessly, still in shock from the scene that had just been played before him, like something from a medical horror film.

-----XXXX-----

Envy shook. He was in the morgue. He needed to get of there to get the body of whom he was posing as.

"Jeez, it's freezing in here," he said scratching the back of his head.

As he turned back to his normal self he pushed himself out of the body drawer he was being kept in.

When he stepped out he stretched and turned to read the number on the drawer so he could remember which one to but Maro Ishida's body in. '_5243865'_ he read silently.

He smirked to himself and took form of a random doctor and casually walked away to get the body to complete the frame of Edward Elric.

-----XXXX-----

Roy watched as the young blonde before him slept peacefully, no apparent nightmare in this particular sleep.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the teen actually being able to sleep; no nightmares plaguing his dreams.

As he took out his pocket watch to look at the time he heard a mumble.

Ed had rolled over, a smile playing on his face.

He clicked open his watch and read the time aloud, "1:25."

Roy stood and walked over to the teen's bed.

Ed's face that normally held up a brave face, had lost it's mask and was quite soft looking. His hair that had been taken out of its braid for the quick bath he had help give him, along with Ren, had dried and was a brilliant gold color against the new white sheets as the sun hit it from the window. His amber eyes that were filled with such warmth were closed and had some hair falling over them. His mouth that was open only partly had a small smile on the lips that had soft breathing coming out from between them.

The only word Mustang could use for this sight was gorgeous. Completely and utterly gorgeous.

As Roy placed a feathered kiss on the boy's cheek, the boy shifted and the smile grew a tiny bit more.

With the time he had remaining with the blonde, he decided to sit in that uncomfortable pink chair that gave his back a terrible ache in it ,and watch the young love of his life sleep peacefully until it was time for the police to take him away from the crime he didn't commit.

He was going to get to the bottom of this; even it took his own life from him. And that was a promise.

-----XXXX-----

Ed was awoken from his nice sleep as a pair of his own clothes we thrown roughly at him.

As he awoke, 4 men in dark uniforms came into focus.

'Is it already after noon?' he thought. When he glanced at the clock he was confused. '3 in the after noon? But weren't they supposed to get me at noon?'

"Mr. Elric, get dressed, time to go," one said, "Don't waste anytime, either. If you need assistance, ask you commanding officer." The uniformed man pointed to the corner of the room to Roy, who was currently staring off into the distance.

"Alright..," Ed sighed. As the officers left the room Ed attempted to get out of bed to stand but, stumbled and tumbled for the ground.

To Ed's surprise, he found himself caught by the humble arms of none other than Roy Mustang.

A blush forming on his cheeks, He mumbled a quick 'thanks' before standing again, only to find his legs decided not to support his weight at the moment.

As his butt met the tiled floor, he gave a low hissing sound and cursed. "Clothes," he demanded.

At first Roy didn't get the message. Then, gave the floor bound teen his clothes.

The shirt was easy, considering it was a tank top. His pants were going to be a bit of a challenge. He laid on his back and started to pull on his new, now loose fitting black pants on.

The further up he went, the harder putting on the pants got. He was taken back when I pair of hands picked up by his upper arms and pulled upward.

When he met the face of the colonel who was casually standing there, holding him up, he was surprised to see nothing but a caring gleam in the other's eyes.

He took this opportunity to pull his pants the rest the way up and button them.

Roy sat Ed on the bed and left the room, only to return with a wheelchair. Picking up the boy once again, he helped Ed into his familiar red coat and sat him down carefully into the wheelchair.

"I'm walking you out the police vehicle, Fullmetal."

"O-okay. No problem." Ed said, a bit nervous. He'd been dreading this moment all morning, but knew it had to come eventually.

With Ed being on the first floor; the floor with all the private rooms, getting out to the parking lot was easy.

The same 4 police officers were standing at attention beside the vehicle.

"This is where I see you off, Fullmetal." Roy said an indescribable emotion in his voice.

"Yeah." Ed said his voice uncharacteristically strong in a situation like this.

2 men helped Ed into the car and attempted to put hand cuffs on him, but Ed pushed them away and said , " There's no need to do that. I'd just break them with alchemy when I wanted them off. And anyways, I have no need to escape; I'd just get into more trouble, but this time it would be different. This time, I'd actually be doing it and give you people an actual reason to arrest me."

Roy gave a small smile and thought 'That's the Ed I remember.'

As the car pulled away, Ed and Roy shared and glance. Roy's glance read 'I'll get you out of this mess.'

Ed's read ' I know you will. Thanks.'

-----XXXX-----

Envy walked into the warehouse, already changed back to normal.

He was greeted by two familiar voices.

"Welcome back, Envy," the female voice greeted.

"Welcome! Welcome!" The other greeted.

"It's good to be back, you have no idea how cold it was in that place. So, where's the body? I need to get it back to that freezer ASAP." Envy asked, looking around the dark warehouse.

"In that corner to your left," said Lust.

In the corner was the police leader's body beaten with an automail fist.

Envy took the dead officer's chin and inspected his face.

"You don't think we forgot anything with the guy do you, Lust? He looks as if the pipsqueak's fist beat him to death." He turned the head again, just for one last look.

" Not that I can tell. I think we did a good job, don't you think Gluttony?" Lust asked, turning her violet colored eyes to the fat homunculus in the center of the warehouse, sucking on his finger.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry, Lust."

"Alright, I'll take him to eat something and you take the body to that freezer you were talking about. See you later." She said as she flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and walked away with Gluttony.

"Alright," Envy said, " Looks like a way of travel is in order."

He took the body and took a different form to look for a way to get the body to the freezer in time for it's inspection.

-----XXXX-----

Roy walked into his empty hotel room, only to find it neat and tidy instead of the way he had left it: a mess.

He sat down on his bed and eyed Ed's Ed-less bed. Then, his eyes moved to Ed's luggage.

He thought about looking in it for something to ease his curiosity , but decided against it.

He sighed and decided to go to sleep so he could wake up and visit with Ed as long as possible tomorrow.

As he flicked off the light, he could have sworn he saw Ed's shadow, but he knew he was just seeing things.

-----XXXX-----

When Roy got up, he decided to take a shower, considering it would be his first in two days. Then he got out and slowly dressed into black slacks and a medium blue button up shirt. As he left the hotel room, he looked at his now slept in bed, and Ed's unused bed, and sighed feeling lonelier than ever before.

When he arrived at the police station, it was 7 a.m.; he was just in time to start visiting hours.

He walked up to the front desk and was greeted by a much friendlier officer than the ones from yesterday.

"Hello, sir." She said cheerfully. It was almost surprising to Roy this lady could be in the same police force as those rude men that had driven Ed here.

"I'm here to visit Edward Elric." Roy said looking toward the hall and at the barred door at the end of it.

"Oh yes," She started sadly, "We have in the nicest cell; the cells we used for military personnel. It's a shame such a young child could have done such a thing. Though I shouldn't be assuming anything yet, they still haven't exactly proven it is him yet. He's in a closed off cell from the others. It's the second door to your left," she handed him a key; "Here's your key."

Roy frowned. "Thanks" he told the girl and walked though the narrow hallway to the door and opened it with the same key.

When he walked in he was greeted by two guards who just nodded as they saw his key.

The prisoners looked at him; he could practically feel their hate toward him.

He took the key and placed it in Ed's lock and turned it, walking in.

Ed was lying there looking out the window only his cell provided. He had an actual bed with covers and pillows; unlike the wooden board the other prisoners had hanging from the walls without any blankets.

Ironically, it looked as if they were feeding him military food too, judging from the tray of food he left untouched.

"Hey," Roy started quietly as he closed the heavy door behind him.

Ed jerked his head in Roy direction; a smile crept its way to his face.

"Hey, colonel, it's good to know you didn't abandon me yet." He said, his voice had a little humor running though it. But only a little.

"Well now, I just couldn't leave my favorite person in the whole wide world alone, now could I?" Roy smirked.

"Stop joking around, Mustang." Ed laughed.

If it wasn't for Roy's voice tone, Ed might have figured out he wasn't lying.

"On a more important note," Ed paused, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Roy questioned.

"Well, I'm on this, medication, and I need it here. Dr. Kasiki already stopped by and gave it to my for today but I need you to get it before visiting hours are up at 5:30 this after noon. Okay?" Ed said, his eyes downcast.

"Sure, I'll do it, but I have time. What are you allowed to do here? Obviously, you get a lot more leeway than the other prisoners." He said

"Well," Ed said bring up an automail hand, " I'm not allowed to use alchemy, I'm allowed to go out side, but only during visiting hours."

Roy stopped him there, " Why don't we go outside then? What do you say, Fullmetal?"

Ed gave a small blush and stammered, "S-sure."

' WHY AM I BLUSHING? I DON'T BLUSH!' Ed thought frantically.

Roy took Ed's hand and guided him though the door. Locking it behind him, Roy once again nodded to the guards ,who again, nodded back.

Still holding Ed's flesh hand , he dragged him though the door to the little fenced in park area.

Blushing heavily now, Ed's struggled to keep his balance with the older man dragging him toward a bench in the shade.

"Sit." Roy commanded.

Ed sat on the small wooden bench and looked at Roy,dumbfounded.

"Great, dogs of the military really do follow orders," Roy heard a tiny growl from the smaller alchemist, " But don't worry, I'm one too, but they have no proof I follow orders." He gave an evil grin.

'What's Roy planning?' Ed thought.

Noticing he still had the colonel's hand he shook it off quickly.

Roy chuckled. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone," he put an arm on the bench's back railing behind Ed's shoulder's and absently mindedly played with a piece of thin gold that had become loose from it's braid.

Both feeling at peace for the first time in years, they both relaxed and sat there in a comfortable silence, each lost in ones own thoughts.

-----XXXX-----

As Roy waved good-bye to Ed , a toothy grin played on his face as he passed the guards, the prisoners, and the lady at the front desk who told him she'd see him after a while.

When Roy arrived at his once again ,clean hotel room, he quickly dug for the bottle Ed had described to him. Throwing clothes everywhere , he finally found it, he didn't bother to read it, he just stared at it.

Loosing track of time, He looked back up at the watch on the dresser and it said 4:47 p.m.

He had to get going if he was going to get there in time.

-----XXXX-----

Roy had got there in the nick of time; just before they closed the gates for visiting hours. He dropped of the medicine, and decided to wonder around town waiting for the next train.

He decided to stop at a diner and have dinner there. It was a quaint diner and the food was great.

Promising he'd recommend this diner to everyone he met who was looking for a good meal, he left for the train station.

-----XXXX-----

When he walked in his room, he sighed. Then looked at the suitcase he had rummaged though and made a small 'ah' sound.

As he knelt down to fold the clothes and put them away, he stopped.

' A piece of paper…sticking out of a hidden compartment?' Roy thought, a quizzical look on his face.

As he pulled it out and read the hand-written letter, his jaw hit the floor as he read the truth behind truths about Ed's sickness.

-----XXXX-----

12 pages peoples! 12 pages! Omg…this took me forever, but I made it 4 times as long as normal. I hope you're pleased!

Sorry about the cliffhanger. But when I update next you'll be happy I didn't tell you what the letter said. 3 trust me!

Well, please, **PLEASE, review.**

**I want to thank you people that have added my to your story/author alert and story/author favs. …but please review too!**

It's easy….do it…DO IT NOW! Kidding. But anyways. Thankies for reading!

Lynda 3 (and to think I'm 13 and writing stuff like this…it's sorta sad, no?)

-this makes 12 and 1/3 pages! -


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I know it's been WAY too long for me to update, but I did warn you in the last chapter. Feel free to scold me. So this is the 6th chapter, and the story is coming to an end…slowly.

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned fma, but I don't.

--CHAPTER 6--

_Mr. Edward Elric,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that you are seriously ill. This is very …hard to explain; even as a doctor I'm a little confused. From what I can see, the problem lies on you lungs and is very serious. We don't even have a name for this yet. What is happening is something, we don't know exactly what, is causing to outside lining of your lungs to form bubbles. In four to five days time, they pop and blood leeks inside your lungs and makes it hard to breathe. When the lungs get to much blood on them it causes you to puke up the blood. Then the holes heal very quickly, almost too quickly for any normal human, but as I understand you have preformed a human transmutation so that might explain it , but I can't be sure. Then the process repeats. This illness is more than likely fatal. I have no idea what's going to happen, but I will keep you updated as I find out information on this. Just, please, don't die on me. This could be a medical break though, but don't take that the wrong way .Keep this a secret; its better that way. Bare with me, Edward, and be strong and hopefully, you'll pull though. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Ren Kasiki_

It took Roy three times to read the last couple of sentences. The paper wouldn't stand still. Only after he read the last word did he realized he was shaking; making it shake.

'Edward…is dying…no…' Roy thought helplessly. The hot tears he hadn't been aware of brimmed and spilled over the edge. The paper, crumpled and torn, probably from Edward reading it over and over again, now had dots of wet spots, the ink beginning to run the words together.

Roy looked around the hotel room. The beds; Ed's perfect and empty and Roy's the sheets thrown every which way and pillows tossed to the floor. The crimson carpet looked as a vast pool of dark blood. Getting a hold of himself, Roy wiped away the trails on his face and then the anger came.

'Why!? Why wouldn't he tell me!?' Roy whipped his head to his right to look at the clock on the wall. The prison visiting hours were over. Roy got onto his feet and started to pace; he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight for sure.

--XXXX--

Edward lay on his uncomfortable bed and looked out the barred window into the night sky. The star, bright, looked like tiny little flashlights in a mass of blackness. Wondering what the people he cared for were doing, he huffed a breath out and gave a small cough after words. Ed gave up on sleep and decided to pace in his 'cell'.

'Maybe…no I shouldn't tell him. Even though…I love…Roy… I can't tell him. Ugh.

I mean, what's the worst that could happen? He could turn me away or accept it. Maybe I should do something drastic, like, kiss him right on the lips.' He laughed aloud at the thought and frowned at the next one. 'I probably shouldn't do that, I might do that blood thing again…god damn it.' He stopped and coughed deeply into his hand. The sound as the blood hit the floor echoed though out the halls.

--XXXX--

OKAY! OKAY! I know this is the shortest chapter in existence but I'm so very short on time and after I got a review I couldn't wait any more to update.

I'm going to ask you to review, but since it's so short, I'll understand –looks sad-


	7. Chapter 7

M'kay, now, this hopefully will please you peoples. This isn't going to be as long as chappie 5, but it will be longer than chappie 6 for sure.

This is a flash back chapter. But not like all romantic 'why didn't I see his feeling before' flash backs. but not exactly.

Disclaimer: I don't own fma.

XXX Chapter 7 XXX

Edward sighed heavily. Last night had been tiring. After his attack, the guards rushed in and called the doctor on the emergency medical care form. Dr. Kasiki had shoved his way though the wall of guards, in pajamas, but with a black bag in hand, muttering curse words of all sorts under his breath.

He shooed the guards away, insisting he didn't need any help, and gave Ed a direct shot of his medication. Then he sedated the blonde and called the guards back in. they took Ed to the bath and cleaned him up. Meanwhile, the sleepy janitors slowly mopped up the crimson fluid and left.

After putting the teen back in his room/cell, nothing else eventful happened, for the people at the jail at least.

--XXXX--

Roy, sitting on the edge of his bed looked at the clock and sighed deeply. 'Only a few more hours until visiting hours…' he thought.

The sharp ring of the hotel telephone startled Roy. He picked it up and said groggily, "Mustang."

"Oh, good, you answered. This is the assistant leader of the local police force," the young man on the other side of the phone said with confidence, "I have called to inform you that we have found a fault in the case. You said earlier that Mr. Elric had 'W. Rockbell' on the knuckles of his automail hand correct?"

Roy nodded, but then realized he was on the phone and replied, "Yes, that's correct, Sir."

"Well," the officer continued slowly, "the hand that beat chief didn't have that. It should have shone up if Mr. Elric did, in fact, beat him. So who ever did this missed a very important detail in order to frame him. It's just me here so after I inform the rest of the force and get in confirmed, Mr. Elric should be free to go." he said with confidence trailing though out his voice.

So many emotions ran though Roy's mind. Relief, anger, sadness, and tiredness, all mixed in with his thoughts.

It took a full minute until the voice of the forgotten man on the phone broke though his wondering mind. "Mr. Mustang, you there?"

"Uhhh, yeah I'm here thank you for informing me of this. Good night, Sir."

"No problem, Sir, you have a good rest of the night, too."

Roy hung up the phone and dropped on to his bed and closed his eyelids, the simple news enough to give him enough peace of mind to catch a few hours of sleep before the confrontation between himself and his favorite and sick, alchemist.

--XXXX--

A slight rapping at Ed's door awoke him, his head aching, trying to recall the night's events. It was weird he didn't remember falling asleep.

"Fullmetal Alchemist, your commanding officer is here to see you, he says it's urgent."

"Okay, let him in…" Ed replied groggily.

Roy stormed in, the anger from the night before resurfacing, the door slamming loudly shut behind him.

Ed winced and covered his ears, "Has that door always been that loud and echoed?" he asked quietly.

Roy ignored his questions and raised his voice to ask "Why!? Why didn't you tell me? What makes you think I wouldn't what to be informed of this?" he threw the balled and crumpled letter to Ed and it bounced slightly and rolled between Ed's legs.

"So, you found it, huh?" He asked uncovering his ears, the brilliant blonde hair, rarely down, fell back down around his shoulders.

"I'm your commanding officer, I deserve to know these things!" he shouted.

Ed sighed and got up and crossed the small room, feeling a pair of dark eyes on him the whole time. He reached into the pocket of his black pants and pulled out a silver pocket watch. He clicked it open and brought out a small folded note, he went over to the raven haired man and said, "Here, read that."

Roy opened it and read slowly:

_In addition to the last letter, I have found a possible cure, it's a special surgery and it's very expensive, over 3,000,000 dollars. This will be the first time ever this surgery will have been performed and it has no guaranteed it will actually work. The survival rate isn't very good either. It's your choice, but you don't have very much time left to decide before it's too late. _

_REN_

Roy slowly looked back at Ed, whose eyes were now downcast, and whispered a short, "What?"

"Exactly what is says, Mustang, can't you read?"

Surprising Roy felt the anger wash over him again and even though he tried to contain it, he couldn't.

"This still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me anything as I said a minute ago…" he stopped suddenly as a small voice, barely audible, spoke up.

"You don't understand…"

Roy was a tad confused.

"What do you mean 'you don't understand?' I understand more than anybody-"

Ed cut him off, "No you don't!" Ed shouted. " I'm the only family Al has and he's all I got, too. I can't leave him now, not in that body, what kind of brother would that make me?" Ed finished losing control of his voice.

Ed adverted his eyes away from Roy. "Once, it got so bad I had to leave the dorms for 3 days. He kept pleading to tell him what was wrong and I couldn't. Even in that body I sinfully gave him, inside, he's still a little boy and I can't worry him with my problems."

He sighed deeply and continued, " So, a few days after that, I went up to the office and got the type writer and some of the official military paper and made a fake paper stating I had a mission and that I had to send Al to Resembool. Luckily, he fell for it and that's were he is now."

Looking back Roy remembered that day Ed had come in looking highly worried and had rushed to the library, with some papers, in the sections with the type writers. Later, he had seen the young alchemist rushing out and into the now dark streets toward his house. Then, a few days later, Ed had been seen by Havoc waving Al off on a train.

Finally, Roy couldn't take it anymore and said, " You know, you wouldn't just be leaving Al, right?"

Ed looked back to the onyx haired man, who was now walking with incredible slowness, with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked raising an eyebrow. Deep down he know the answer he wanted it to be.

Now standing right in front of Edward, he spoke again, " Yeah, you'd be leaving be too because you see, I love you more than you'll ever know." Roy stated, waiting for Ed's fury.

When no response came, he took the opportunity to embrace the boy in a tight hug, lifting Ed about 4 inches off the cement.

Only a small yelp of surprise escaped the boy's mouth before it was captured by the lips of the midnight blue eyed man he'd been dreaming of for a while now.

--XXXX--

Okay not as long I know but hey, what can I say?

Also, I might be greedy right now, but I'd be so much happier that if you added my story to story alert or something please review, I mean c'mon that makes no sense. –shrugs- well, whatever.

Thank you to all that HAVE reviewed.

Lynn XD


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, well here is the next chapter. I'm glad you guys like the end of the last chapter.

Umm, well like I said this story is coming to an end slowly so I think I'm going to ft the rest of it in 3 chapters. So just a warning.

Blah, here is the disclaimer. DISCLAMIER: I don't own FMA (simple, no?)

And I'm on my brother's laptop and it's really hard to type because the keys are flat. And it bothers me, so I misspell a lot and without an official beta it's hard to catch the mistakes. Even with spell check. (my beta lives in a different time zone and plus her computer is down...so yeah)

-- CHAPTER 8--

Ed yelped in surprise as he felt Roy's lips collide with his. Not that he was complaining, but what the hell had brought this on? He's Mustang for crying out loud and Mustang doesn't "do" guys.

Closing his eyes, Ed started to kiss back with a desire for more. Roy moved his lips along with Ed's and gently nudged his tongue against Ed's lower lip, begging for entrance. The blonde haired boy happily obliged to his request.

They continued to kiss, Roy's tight embrace not loosening. Ed snaked his arms around Roy's neck to pull him closer and then they pulled apart. When Ed opened his eyes he saw himself mirrored in the wide midnight blue eyes of his commanding officer.

Roy dropped Ed from his arms and let Ed fall to the ground.

Ed cried out when he hit the ground, "What the hell was that for!?"

Roy stared down at the smaller boy. Why had he kissed him when he knew Ed didn't love him back?

"I-I don't know…" Roy whispered. Then Roy offered his hand down to Ed who took it and pulled himself off the floor. Then Roy met the younger's eyes, "I guess it was because…because…" 'Why can't I say it? I've said it so many times in my head so why can't I say it now!?' Roy thought angrily.

"Because you love me..?" Ed finished. 'Please…please say yes...' Ed thought hopefully.

There was silence for a long time. Finally, Roy spoke up. "Yeah."

(**A/N: even writing this I know this is OC but its sweet :3)**

Ed sighed and sat down heavily on the bed behind him. He ran his flesh hand though his hair and let his golden bangs flop back down into his face. "Thanks for humoring me, Mustang."



Ed knew this was too good to be true, no matter how much he wanted to believe it.

Roy was confused. He just admitted he loved him and he thought he was joking? 'I was the one who kissed him and he thinks I'm joking!' thought Roy.

"Humoring you?"

"Yeah, there is no way the ladies man of Central could ever love me. So seriously, stop joking around with me."

"Are you serious!?" Roy yelled. "I was the one who kissed you, Fullmetal." Roy looked directly into Ed's yellow eyes and put his hands on Ed's shoulders. "I'm not kidding. In fact I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now."

Ed stared back into Roy's eyes. When nothing was said Roy pulled his hand back and let them fall to his sides. "Fine. I Knew you wouldn't accept this." As he turned to leave, he heard the sound of metal scraping against metal. That's when he felt a hand grab onto the back of his jacket.

"Don't go."

When he looked back Ed was covering his eyes with his bangs like he always did when he got upset.

"What?"

"I said don't go."

At that moment, Ed looked up and had tears slowly traveling their way down his face. He stood and walked over to Roy and hugged around the waist and said, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that. It was only natural to think you were kidding when you said you loved me, a guy, when you're the one who's a womanizer," Ed looked up at Mustang smiling sadly, "it's too bad you've said it too late."

He let go of Roy and put his hands out in front of him and said, "I'm dying and I can't afford that surgery…"

Roy couldn't speak. He read the notes and he knew, but to hear Ed say it out loud was just…

"No…you're not going to die." He turned his head slightly so he could meet Ed's eyes when he looked at him.

Ed looked up from his shaking hands. "Huh? Didn't you read that? It said so."

"You're getting that operation." Ed looked into deep pools of blue and searched for any chances he could guess what Roy had in mind.

"I just said I couldn't pay for it. Its 3,000,000 dollars."(**A/N: someone also pointed out they don't use dollars in Amestris, but we are going to pretend they do.)**

"I'm paying. I have some savings and I think it's enough to pay for it, if not, I'll pay the difference. I'm not going to let Al loose you, let alone me."

Ed sat there in shock. He was going to live…?

Ed jumped up quickly and practically bounced over to Roy. He tapped on Roy's shoulder. Turing around, Roy saw a glint of happiness in Ed's eyes before Ed asked, "You're sure?"

"Well, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it…" Roy said happiness laced in his words. He smirked and then as quickly as it had come it was gone as he saw the conflict in Ed's eyes. It seems he was deciding on something.

"Okay then I hope this is okay…" Ed said.

"What are you ta-" Before he could finish Ed Grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

--XXXXX--

Two figures sat silently as another paced across the room.

"Really Envy, how could you have been so foolish…" Lust said as she closed her eyes. She brought her hand to her face pinching her nose and continued, "I knew I shouldn't have let you do this alone. See, now missing just one vital detail messed this up."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but seriously who does that? Putting their initials on a piece of work…" Envy sighed. "Soon, enough the full metal boy will be getting out, but we still need some extra time with the doctor. He says that he will only help if it's used for the good of medicine…"

"Let him believe that for now, we have to complete it." Lust looked around the damp room and repeated, "Just for now…"

--XXXXX--

Roy walked happily into the police station. Even though he was about to see some gruesome things, since he was going to judge whether or not Ed did do it, he could help but smile. Ever since this morning his spirits were lifted.

As he walked into the police station he got some odd glances from the officers on duty when he pushed open the doors and quickly marched past them grinning like an idiot.



His grin, however, did waver when he saw the grave face of the assistant police director.

"Well, Mr. Mustang, you seem unusually happy this," he checked his watch, "afternoon."

"Well, this morning the person I've had feelings for a while agreed to date me." He stared grinning again at the memory of the kiss he shared with the smaller alchemist that morning.

"Ah, well congrats, but we need to get down to business." He pulled out two pictures. One was of Ed's auto mail and the other was of the dead chief of police's beaten and bloody face.

Roy nodded and then winced as he took the first photo and looked sadly at the fallen officer's face. None the less, he started to examine it.

The hair was rough looking and looked as if he had a squirrel or something living it.

'Probably from the fight…' Roy reasoned.

The eyes were shut and they had deep bruises circling them both.

'This must have been right after they found him or else the bruises would have faded…' thought Roy bringing his eyebrows together.

On the face he could see the marks where the auto mail hit him. The rounded print of artificial knuckles painted his face. The right cheek was the place of interest. There was a side fist print there.

'Like the attacker slipped while hitting him. Ed wouldn't have been so sloppy, not like he could have done it anyways…'

As clear as day, Roy could see the curled pinky finger and then the rest of the hand from the side view until it reached the end of the hand. But there was no initials.

He grabbed the other picture off the desk and looked at the auto mail even though he had seen it more than enough times to memorize it.

Not really bothering to examine it closely as he had the other picture, he set them both down in front of him and then turned them upside down to start explaining his findings.

"Well, first as you can see from the hair and torn clothing he tried to put up a fight. Now knowing Fullmetal, he would have done something to knock him out first so he wouldn't have to worry about screams and such. Next," he pointed to the picture of Ed's auto mail, "knowing the person of subject myself I know for a fact that that those indentions are deep. So I know for a fact they would leave a mark."

The assistant police director spoke up then, "Are you sure? Have you ever been hit by Edward Elric?"



Roy nodded, "I thought you would ask so I took the liberty of asking him to hit me as if he was going to beat be to death, just so he would get the idea of how hard I wanted him to hit. I also asked him to purposely slip so we could get the initials in the bruise."

Roy stood and started to shrug out of his military blue jacket when he froze and a pained expression played on his face.

"Are you alright, Mr. Mustang?"

He chuckled, "Might I add it hurt like hell?"

"Well, I'd assume so but I've never been hit with auto mail before."

"Heh, well, maybe when this whole mess is though and over with I'll bring Elric down here and we'll give it a go, hm?" Roy suggested.

He rolled up is white long sleeve shirt to reveal a dark purple and green mark with the wide letters R.W. plain as day in the center.

The younger of the two in the room reached a hand up and lightly touched along the bruise and when he went over the white letters he felt they were bumpy.

"Hmmm," he hummed as he gently applied pressure to the dark spot on Roy's arm.

"Ow! Hey, that's a little tender…" Roy complained.

"Oh, sorry, but I see what you mean. He would of have to of made these welt on the skin of Director's face."Again the sadness of the loss of his boss crossed his face.

Roy rolled his sleeve back down as carefully as possible and continued, "One more thing I don't think Ed would have been so stupid as to of slipped. He fights carefully making every hit count. There is one thing that doesn't add up. As I said the police director probably did put up a fight, but he couldn't of hit him that hard to cause that amount of damage. It was a six in the morning. The crime was done at four or five in the morning, am I wrong?"

"No, but I've never thought about that. I guess that's why I was the assistant." He smiled sheepishly. "Well, you're free to leave. I'm just going to run this over with the guys. I'll contact you later tonight. Maybe, Edward will be freed later as well."

"You think so?" Roy asked; hope creeping its way into his voice.

"I don't know. Like I said, maybe."

"One more thing, if the police director died doesn't that make the head director?"

"I turned it down. Actually we are in search of another qualified person to lead us."



"But why did you turn it down in the first place?" Roy asked. If he was asked to be Furher, he knew he wouldn't turn it down. That was him though.

"You saw a minute ago, I missed something important so I wouldn't do a very good job of doing meticulous work." He smiled again.

Roy smiled a little too. " Well, I guess that's a pretty good reason," he frowned, " but I still would consider it, even if your work isn't perfect, you can practice and make your work the best it can by learning from your mistakes."

"Yeah, but being only twenty-five makes the work load hard, but I'm going to try. Thanks for your kind word of encouragement." He offered out his hand to Roy who gripped it tightly and shook it before exiting the building.

--XXXXX--

Okay then, I hate to end it there but I will try to update a little faster next time.

This chapter like I said was OOC but you'll survive.

Also I'm going to be re-editing ( is that the right word…?) the first and second chapters so im going be fixing things like spelling and such. Nothing really important but I thought I'd let y'all know.

Thank you for reading, but PLEASE review. I like those lots and lots.

Lynn 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay ladies and gents (If there are any…

Okay ladies and gents (If there are any….), I thought I'd be nice and update again. I'm going to be re doing those chapters so this may not be very long.

Right now I'm going to thank all of you how have reviewed :VenusOfHecate, QuitexSoul, KobrahEdo, bently the great, ed's.angel, VermilionValentine, Fullmetal Hanyou, Haganenocutie94, Wateria88, Knyghtshade, Edward Sam Mustang, kashyuri, glittergal92, Krows Scared and PenArtist10000. (I will also do this on the very last chapter.)

I really do read all my reviews and I appreciate them all, they make my day.

Also, a very special thanks goes out to Zion, for reviewing on every chapter. Even when the review button was broke she still messaged me to tell me she liked the chapter! What a sweet heart!

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist

--CHAPTER 9--

Roy walked quickly to the jail center to spend some time with Ed while waiting for the phone call that was likely to come telling the officers to let Ed free.

As he reached for the door handle leading inside he was pushed harshly to the side and slammed up against the wall.

"Hey, buddy, I don't know what the hell your…" he paused as he realized no one was there any more. The man must have run inside. There was something oddly familiar about the man. He didn't get a good look at his face but the man had a bag with him. It was black and looked just like Dr…shit.

Roy slung open the door and ran full speed to the end of the hall, not bothering to say anything to the secretary as he passed by her.

The door leading to the cells was slung wide open, probably in the doctor's haste. Roy skidded to a halt when he heard the screaming.

"Let me do it! I don't want to live like this!"

It was Ed's voice.

Roy walked up to the door that would let him see the golden eyed boy and tried to push the guards aside, but failing miserably.

"Let me through." Roy commanded.

"No, we can't let anybody in on any circumstances, Doc's orders."

"I'm his commanding officer, let me through before-" Roy was cut off by a small voice.

"Mustang?" Ed questioned. "Let him in, please."

The guards sighed, but still moved to let him through.

When he saw Ed he thought he was going to loose it.

Ed was curled up into a ball, his back against the wall. He was in the farthest corner of his cell and had his metal arm up against his throat. Alchemically attached to his arm was an over sized razor blade that shined in the light. The corners of the blade had sliced tiny cuts in Ed's delicate skin.

Roy was pissed beyond belief, but also, to shocked to move or form proper words.

Did Ed seriously think he would _leave_ him this way? Did he think that _suicide_ was the only was out? Even after Roy said he would pay for his operation, he tries to kill himself. Something must've changed…

Roy finally found his legs again an made a slight movement to walk towards Ed.

Dr. Kasiki held his arm out to stop him.

"Don't," he said softly, "Ed is in shock, don make _any_ advances toward him or he might slide that blade."

Roy tried a different approach.

"Ed," Roy cooed soothingly, "what's making you like this…?"

The doctor stood silently, still holding Roy back.

"Like what?" Ed asked, as if he didn't know what Roy was talking about.

"I-I've never thought of you to be the suicidal type, Edward." He emphasized the word suicidal. It was so out of character for Ed.

"Oh this," Ed said, eyes casting down toward the blade, "this, is nothing, it's the easy way out. Did you hear this morning? I had _another_ attack that makes _three_ this week alone. So, they called Doc and he said by his judgments I have about two weeks to live. Two weeks, Roy! It really sucks to have a deadline and here I am, stuck here in a jail cell for something I didn't even do! How fucked up is that?" Ed's voice had barely been above a whisper, except for a few parts where his emotions got in the way.

Roy thought he was shocked before…well, now he was devastated. Just two weeks, that was nothing!

Roy turned to look at the doctor and gasped in horror as he looked into the doctor's narrowed, regretful eyes.

"Th-that's it, then? It's the end?"

"I'm afraid so, the only chance to save him would be the operation and even then it would have to be done with in the next 3 days so even have a chance to succeed…"

Then the tears started to crash to the ground all around the room.

None of them moved for a long time, the concrete turning dark grey where each of their- including the doctor's- tears fell.

Roy faintly hear the shrill of a telephone ringing but paid to mind to it.

Then there was a very loud, surprised gasp from the front room. The telephone clattered to the ground and heavy, rushed foot steps were coming toward the room they were in.

"Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang!" A high voice called, the voice that connected to the hurried steps.

A tall dark haired woman in a skirt suit and short heels, skidded to a stop using the door frame, her glasses wobbled nervously on her face, daring to fall off.

"I have important news! Mr.Elric," she glanced to corner and her eyes widened ever so slightly but she continued, the excitement in her voice gone, "is free to go, and needs no trial, for he is proven completely not guilty by evidence."

Again, silence filled to room and then the sound of a transmutation taking place cut into the air.

Roy turned his head in time to see the razor-sharp blade recede back into Edward's auto-mail.

Edward heard 3 sighs of relief as the blue light faded.

The doctor cleared his throat, "Alright, Colonel, go sign his release forms, and we are going to take Edward to be prepared for surgery, and you do have the amount, as Edward told me, correct?"

"Yes, I do, please, take him and do so; I will go sign them…" Roy couldn't care that he was talking like a robot right now; the call had come, just as he was told, Edward was off the hook completely and the blade was no long at its place on Ed's neck. He was washed over with hope and relief.

Edward smiled as he saw Roy's shoulders relax and his jaw go slack, he bet that Roy didn't even know he was doing those things.

Roy saw Edward smile and smiled back as he left to let him free; the smile He and Edward shared was practically glowing with love.

--XXXXX--

It's short, I know, but all is starting to look up.

But, my beta wants me to add ANOTHER problem, to prolong the story, so yeas, im going to make it longer….

I'll try to update again soon, with a way longer chapter.

(A/N: I just finished Breaking Dawn, it was awesome, and if you haven't read the Twilight Saga, go shoot yourself in the foot, and have you friend pick you up a copy from wal-mart, a near by book store, or your local library…)

Lynn 8D


	10. Chapter 10 watch out

Okay, don't kill me for not updating!! It's been like 4 months…I know. I'm super busy with school, Dad's coming home from Iraq, and the holidays, and I play basketball…..so, I truly am sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing….as usual.

----- CHAPTER 10 -----

Roy walked up to the front desk of the police office and the dark haired woman, who minutes before ran into the cell, greeted him with a nervous smile. Even without saying anything Roy knew she was wondering if he was okay.

"Edward Elric will be fine Ms…," he read her name tag, "Williams, in case you were wondering." He gave her a polite grin.

She put a hand on her chest and sighed, "Yeah, I was a little concerned. He's just so young and I feel so horrible just knowing that he only has so much time left…" she choked up on the last few words and closed her eyes.

Roy winced at the thought and then remembered where Ed was going.

He tapped her from across the desk. She opened her eyes and her eyes snapped back to Roy's face. "Yes? Oh! Yes the papers!" she reached in the drawer and pulled out a small stack of papers and set them on top of the desk with a pen.

Roy picked up the pen and started to sign. They were just release papers so he didn't read them. He finished signing the papers and handed her the stack of papers back to her with the pen on top.

Roy stared into 's green eyes and then realized she was practically glowing…

"You're pregnant." He said pointing to the almost absent bump her stomach. He raised his eye brows, glancing at her left hand, and then added, "And not married."

She blushed and nodded, hiding her left hand below the desk. "Two months, I-I haven't told the father yet…I'm afraid he'll leave me and at 26 I think it'll be hard to find the right guy again, ya know?"

"Well, me being a man and all, I don't completely understand but I get it. I think you should tell him."

"You think so?" she rubbed the small bump once more and sighed. "You're right. He'll notice soon enough so I better get it over with." She picked up the phone and then asked, "Mr. Mustang, I know Mr. Elric is almost in surgery but could you stay with me just for this one phone call?"

"Sure." Roy smiled. He knew that Ed wasn't going into surgery for another hour; they had to do blood work first anyway.

She dialed the number and said, "Uh, yes, may I speak to Assistant Director of Police, Conner Penn?"

Roy laughed, so, she was dating the guy that showed him the pictures of the old director that had been murdered. How ironic.

She paused and looked hopefully at Roy. He gave her a thumbs up.

She gasped and spoke again, "H-hey, babe. Listen, I have something to tell you…Well, you have to promise not to blow up at the office, I have no idea to what you're going to think…oh, I'm stalling, just promise first," she paused then closing her eyes she said, "I'm pregnant, I wanted to tell you in person but I-"

Roy looked up from his watch that he had just checked and let a smile brighten up his face. The woman was crying but she wasn't sad because she was smiling. She mouthed the words, 'He's so happy!'

Roy waved as he walked towards the door and she nodded and mouthed 'thank you' and laughed into the phone as she wiped a hand across her face.

-----XXXXXX-----

Roy walked through the revolving doors and into the hospital, muttering a few 'good day's and 'I'm fine and you?'s.

He reached the reception's desk and leaned on the counter signing his name in the 'guest' section and writing Ed's name in the 'patient' section.

The young man behind the desk smiled and said, "Ok, Mr. Mustang, let's take you back to the surgery prep room."

Roy just nodded and walked down the hall with the young man. The man stopped in front of a door labeled 'Surgery Prep' and said, "Here we are, just walk on in, they've been expecting you."

Roy nodded once more and took a breath of sterile, hospital air. He knocked once and opened the door.

He had expected Ed to be laying on gurney with tubes sticking all out of his left arm but when he walked in Ed was getting his blood drawn, still fully clothed in black pants and a black tank top.

"Ed, why aren't you prepped for surgery?"

"Well, I actually wanted to take a walk with you at the park near by. Dr. Kasiki is still in another surgery, there was a wreck about thirty minutes ago, but if you don't want to go I understand." Ed looked down and blushed.

Roy smirked, "Well, I want this surgery to get done and you to get better; I know how much you hate being hospitalized, but if you want to go walk, we'll walk."

The nurse who took his blood sighed, "Mr. Elric, this is strictly against our policy; to let a patient out of hospital doors before surgery. I want you to take this tracking device, so if you have an attack Mr. Mustang can press this button, "she pointed to a little blue button on the bottom of a little metal stick, "and this little light at the top will flash green then red and we can find you, ok?"

She handed Ed the device. He twirled it around in his fingers for a moment, "Hmm, spiffy little device."

Roy rolled his eyes and snatched the device from Ed's hand, "Let's go Ed." He held out his hand for Ed to take. He eyed Roy's hand, looked at the nurse, and back to Roy's hand. He shrugged and took Roy's hand, grinning.

The nurse smiled at the couple not seeming uncomfortable in the least. Roy opened the door with his free hand and led Ed through the door, down the bright hallway.

They passed the man at the reception's desk who looked confused. Roy saw the man glance at the intertwined hands and scoff, shaking his head. Roy just glared and turned away, walking out the doors.

The park was only a few blocks away. Roy let his free hand roam to his front pocket of his pants, his fingers brushing along the outline of the tracking stick.

"Oh would you stop worrying? I'm _fine_, Roy. I promise."

Roy looked down doubtfully at Ed. "You can't know that…Y-You almost die with every attack you have," his voice was barely about a whisper as he walked along the path hand-in-hand with Ed, "when you decided to pull that stunt earlier, I was terrified. Did you really think that was the best way out? Did you think of what you were going to do to _me_?"

Ed stopped under the shade of a tree and turned to face Mustang. "You don't understand how hard it is for me," he whispered harshly trying not to draw attention to the other park-goers, "do you think this is _fun_ for me? That I _enjoy_ this? Huh? As much as it hurts me to be like this, it hurts me even worse for you to see me so weak and helpless. I mean what happened to me? I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist for crying out loud!"

"So you thought killing yourself was better? That I could watch you bleed to death after you slit your own throat? Do you think I could live with that, Ed?" Roy dropped Ed hand and brought it up to his face and whispered, "You can't leave your brother…or me for that matter. _We_ need you Edward." Midnight blue stared into flaming gold as Roy dragged his thumb from the corner of Ed's lips to his ear.

Ed tilted his head to the side, taking Roy's hand back in his and kissing the back of his hand gently.

He laughed lightly, "I feel like a girl kissing your hand like this, Mustang."

He pulled Ed closer using the hand that Ed still had a hold of. He bent down to Ed's neck and heard Ed mumble quietly, "Jeez, with the mood swings we have you'd think we are both girls…wait we aren't even girls…ugh." Roy laughed and when he heard the growl in Ed's throat he started to kiss his neck. Ed moaned lightly, making sound high-pitched and girly. Stifling another laugh, he glanced behind Ed and saw a green, wooden park bench. He grinned against Ed's neck and starting walking forwards, pushing Ed towards the bench.

As soon as the back of Ed's legs hit the bench, Roy turned around to where the back of his legs were now against the bench. He sat down, pulling Ed onto his lap, still kissing along his neck and jaw line.

"Q-quit it, Roy!! There are little kids here!" the last part came out more of a moan then an actual word.

"No one will know the difference, your hair is long...and quite adorable, they will think I'm just a guy and his wife or something."

"I'm warning you, old man. I'm _not_ adorable."

Roy stopped his actions and smirked, "Oh, I beg to differ."

"Damn it, Roy! I'm serious I'm not-mrf!" Roy quickly covered Ed's mouth with his own, sucking on Ed's lower lip. Ed ran his fingers through Roy's hair, grabbing hold of the ends and tugging slightly. Roy's lips moved perfectly with Ed's and Roy's tongue begged for entrance into Ed's mouth. Ed complied willingly and opened his mouth. He moaned, less feminine, as Roy's tongue explored every nook and cranny of Ed's mouth.

Roy broke away first, "Hmm, best make-out session I've had in a long time." Ed smiled and jumped off Roy's lap.

Roy looked at Ed's face and watched as the sunlight danced in his blonde hair. The wind blew gently, blowing Ed's bangs to the side and where the sun hit them it shined crimson.

Roy squinted and rose to his feed. He grabbed a piece of Ed's hair and the red smeared in his hair. "Is something wrong?" Ed tried to tilt his head but Roy kept it firmly in place.

"You're bleeding from somewhere…" Roy turned Ed's head and found the source of the bleeding. His ear was steadily pooling blood in his ear canal and dribbled over, dripping onto his neck.

"Roy…my nose is bleeding." Roy snapped his head around to Ed's face.

"It just started bleeding; I don't know how it got in my hair." Roy thought he saw something in Ed's mouth.

"Edward, smile for me."

Ed smiled and his teeth were covered in blood. He stopped smiling "Why do you need me to smile? My nose is bleeding, I'm perfectly…" a dotting of blood covered his arm when he spoke.

Roy hastily brought his hand to his pocket and pulled out the stick and used his thumb to press the tiny blue button at the top.

-----XXXXX-----

Roy ran alongside the gurney with his new lover as the nurses rushed him along to the ER.

Ed had collapsed just before the ambulance had arrived. His eyes seemed like they were screwed open as they glazed over.

He went into shock.

They pushed Ed through to flimsy double doors and Roy stopped in his tracks, knowing he couldn't go into the operating room. He sighed and was about to go to the waiting room when the nurse that had taken Ed's blood grabbed him by his shoulder and pushed him up a flight of stairs without muttering a word.

When she opened the door at the top of the stairs it looked like he was at a game of some sort that had nose-bleed seats but instead of looking down at a playing field, it was over looking an operating room. Ed on was on the table, slowing being carved into. Roy looked at her. "You could loose your job."

She just smiled, "Well, I know you wanted to be in there and I can't do that but I can at least do this for you. I was planning on moving soon anyway."

She smiled. Roy looked at her gratefully, "Than-" she cut him off.

"No need to thank me." With that, she left.

Roy took a seat in the front row. He couldn't really see Ed and he couldn't hear what they were saying but it was better than nothing.

After about 30 minutes of just watching Roy was about to leave, thinking that this surgery was going to be a complete success.

Just as he stood the doctors frantically started to push down on the table. They seemed to be vibrating.

_Oh, no_ Roy thought as he came to a sick realization of what was happening.

One doctor turned his head to the side yelling something from the looks of it. A nurse rushed over to a small cabinet pulling out a syringe and injecting something into Ed or his IV, Roy couldn't tell.

All of a sudden all doctors and nurses pulled back and watched as Ed's heart monitor line went flat.

-----XXXXX-----

OKAY, sorry for the cliffy! You just have to wait and see what happens!

By the way I hope my "make-out" scene was okay because it wasn't originally going to be in this chapter but it just sort of happened, haha.

But please review and tell me what you think, but don't start crying that Ed's dead yet, okay!?

XOXO, Lynn


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, all. Wow I haven't updated in a long, long time. I'm super sorry, I used to read stories that hadn't been updated in months and I'd say, "Ugh, I sure as heck won't be that way!"

And lookie here what I've done! Again, so sorry!!

Anyway, Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot.

This is not Beta'd so, it's going to have some mistakes. ( I really just want to get this out there)

-----XXXXX-----

Roy watched in silent horror as the doctors rushed to get Ed's heart to start beating once more. It seemed to pass in slow motion.

Doctor's jaws moving up and down beneath the thin paper masks with long strides, holding out their hands as nurses dropped and picked up bottles and tools trying to get the supplies to the doctors as soon as possible, and Ed's now very fragile looking body being poked and prodded with needles. As terrible as it was to watch, Roy couldn't look away. It was like watching a train wreck; so horrible, yet you can't look away or do anything about it. One doctor whipped his head around to the monitor as his eyebrows drew together and his jaw moved once more and two large black rectangles were placed in his hands. He rubbed then together as another doctor nodded. Roy winced as Ed's chest reacted to the contact and convulsed upward.

Bringing his hand up to stifle a sob, watched as his chest came up again. By the time Ed had hit the table Roy had turned on his heel and raced down the steps. He flung the door wide open as a nurse hollered at him. Roy ran down the too bright hallway and out the doors into the now pouring rain. Roy pulled up his hood as he stepped onto the side walk and just started to walk. He didn't know why but he just had to.

Rain had this cunning ability to show up at the most dismal of times.

Heavy sheets of rain showered down as the wind screamed and whistled. Roy pulled his coat around himself tighter as he shivered as the icy wind made its way through the fabric of his clothing. It was rains like this one that reminded him of Hughes. He'd lost his best friend not that long ago it seems and now he'd lost…

Roy hit his knees and bent forward resting his head in his hands; his breathing erratic and his eyes pouring rain of their own.

Ed was gone. There was nothing, nor anyone left for him. What about Al? God, he'd die without Ed and he'd be to blame for that as well. This was all his fault.

------XXXXX-----

_Meanwhile…_

pushed the defibrillator onto Ed's chest a fourth time, going around the opening in his chest and swore.

"Damn it, Regina; amp it up!"

"1500 volts, Doctor."

For a fifth time, he brought the plates down onto Ed's chest and watched as the line on the monitor remained flat. He swore again.

"…I'm going to call it." sighed, handing the plates to another nurse.

Yanking down his mask he exhaled and pulled up his sleeve revealing a small watch.

"5:04 PM on the date of-"

He was cut off by the sound of the monitor beeping. Astonished, he held up a hand, halting the person writing the time of death. He looked down at Ed; amber eyes closed and mouth taped open. He watched as the line bumped up and down.

"What's his vitals look like?" he asked the young nurse by the screen.

"Temperature is 98.2 degrees Fahrenheit, BPM is 86, and blood pressure is 115/75."

Blinking multiple times he breathed, "Uhm, Alright, Team, let's finish this up."

-----XXXXX-----

Drenched, Roy Returned to the hotel room, he and Ed had once shared about an hour after dark. His felt his lip tremble as he looked at Ed's suitcase. He trekked into the bathroom, flicked on the light and looked in the mirror.

A practically middle-aged man with thin black hair and empty deep blue eyes stared back at him. He frowned. He brought his hands to his face and stared back into the mirror. He pointed both of his index fingers at his face and put them at the corners of his mouth. He pushed upwards making a distorted, fake smile. He let his hands drop and watched as the smile quickly faded into a frown again. He sighed; would he ever be able to smile again?

Roy turned away from the mirror, unable to stare at the pitiful man in the reflection any longer. Sluggishly, Roy undressed, his clothes flopping heavily against the floor. He stepped in over to the shower and turned on the water. He watched it run for a little while, just staring, as steam started to roll off the heavy stream as it gushed out of the spout. He turned the dial that turned the shower head on and stepped in. The water burned his skin slightly turning it red upon contact, yet, he didn't react. Roy slumped against the cheap tile wall and realized that he must be going into shock, that, or a rather deep depression, he couldn't decide. Though he realized this, he couldn't bring himself to care. His mind was numb; he couldn't even think about anything.

Pulling himself forward, he grabbed a small complementary bottle of shampoo that was described to smell like mint melon. He poured a small amount in his hand and ran it gingerly through his hair and rubbed it in until his head was just a bubbly mess. Sighing, he stepped under the overly hot stream of water and tipped his head back. He hissed as the water burned his scalp but still stood there until the suds were no more. He glanced at the matching bottle of conditioner, contemplating on whether or not to use it and decided against it. Instead, he grabbed for the soap and scrubbed down his whole body and rinsed himself off. Feeling his cleanliness was satisfactory; he turned the water off and snatched the towel from the towel rack. He wrapped it loosely around his waist and stepped out into the hotel room.

All of his movements seemed like they took more time, like he was measuring the effect each one would have. He sat down on his bed and rested his elbows on this knees; head in his hands.

Ed had lied. He said everything would be okay; that'd it'd be fine. Nothing was okay, nothing is fine! He's gone. Roy clenched his teeth together, angry. Ed hadn't known this, why did he say that? He didn't want Roy to worry? Maybe he had known it wouldn't be okay and he just wanted Roy to except this after the fact? Had he been keeping Roy in mind the whole time? Thinking of this, Roy's anger dissipated and he started to cry. Lifting his head from his hands, he went over to his suit case and pulled out a pair of boxers, slipping them on. Wiping a hand across his cheeks, he sniffled and walked over to Ed's belongings. He grabbed a piece of clothing, not really bothering to see what it was. He brought it up to his face and inhaled. He could imagine Ed walking in and freaking out:

_What the hell, Mustang!? What are you doing with my clothes? _

Roy smiled sadly and felt more tears well up in his eyes as he realized it could never happen since he was…

Mustang dropped the fabric back into the case and went over to his bed and got under the thick material of the hotel blankets. He sighed. He just wanted to go to sleep; escape into oblivion. But sleep would not fall upon him. He tossed and turned for sometime

Huffing a breath, Roy threw back the covers and over to his own suit case. He reached into the rather large side pocket in which he kept most of his toiletries. Bending down, he dug around in the pocket, feeling his way around it looking for something specific.

His eyebrows rose in recognition and he pulled out a bottle of sleep aids. They had been prescribed to him when Hughes had died and he had a very hard trouble sleeping. The nightmares had plagued him; Hughes dying, scenario after scenario. The pills just blocked everything out, most of the time he'd wake up confused or disorientated, but it was better than the nightmares. He had brought them, thinking Ed would be rather loud or find some way to keep him awake, this was a professional mission and a man needed his sleep.

Now he was taking these pills not just to block Ed out but to block everything out.

He dropped two pills into his hands, the recommended dosage, and popped them into his mouth swallowing them dry. He rolled the bottle in his hands and the thought of suicide entered his mind. It'd hurt people around him, he'd never make it to the top, nothing would be accomplished, and he knew Ed wouldn't want it. Shaking his head clear of the thought, he walked back over to his bed, pulled back the covers, and waited for the darkness to take him over.

Roy awoke at 9 AM the next morning, confused for a few moments. He closed his eyes and threw his head back down onto the pillow when he realized where he was and what had happened. Still, as bad as things seemed, he couldn't allow himself to dwell on the fact Ed was gone. Last night had been his time to grieve and now it was gone. He was a trained professional and Ed was his deceased subordinate. He had to act like he was just another fallen military dog. Walls had to be built, sure, but Roy could overcome this. Dragging himself from the bed, he pulled on a pair of light brown slacks and a light blue button up shirt. He walked over into the bathroom to relieve himself and glanced in the mirror as he did so. Black circles enclosed his eyes making the iris look black and added 10 years to his face. Stretching the skin underneath his eyes he sighed and shrugged to himself. Things had to be done.

-----XXXXX-----

Roy walked into the hospital and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as the overly clean air entered his lungs. He blinked against the brightness of the lights as his eyes adjusted. Roy hated hospitals probably as much as Ed had.

Damn.

Ed.

Roy exhaled sharply as his eyes once again became moist. Blinking away the tears for now, Roy strode over to the front desk as the slightly overweight blonde lady looked up from her computer screen and smiled.

"May I help you?"

Roy swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Uhm, yeah, could you direct me to the…morgue?"

The lady frowned for a moment and then a sad smile appeared on her face, "take this hall," she pointed to her left, "all the way down and turn right, go through the double doors and it's the first door on the right. I'm sorry for your loss, sir." The lady sounded sincere and Roy secretly wondered if she had seen them the day before holding hands.

Roy muttered a "Thank you," before walking off down the hall. The hall was rather long and he tried his best to smile at the few people he passed but they felt more like grimaces. His steps slowed in pace as he passed through the double doors. Roy considered just high-tailing it back to his hotel room. He didn't know if he could stand to look at Ed's lifeless, overly pale body as they pulled it out of the metal drawer. Reaching the door, he paused in front of it. The door was simple, like all the rest. The small plastic tablet beside the door read, 'Liberty Wing Morgue.'

Roy's hand turned the knob and opened the door quickly. Trying to catch it, Roy winced as the knob flew out of his hand resulting in the door slamming against the wall. A brunette man at the desk just inside the door jumped as the door hit against the wall.

"Oh! Holy sh-…uhm, hey, may I help you?" the man picked up a pen off the floor that he must've dropped when Roy made his entrance.

Roy glanced around the plain room, unable to make stable eye contact.

In a voice barely above a whisper, Roy said, "I'm here to see a body."

"Hah, of course you are. What's the name?"

"Ed….Edward Elric." Roy choked out his name and coughed as his voice broke.

The man's green eyes lit up in recognition, "_The_ Edward Elric? Full Metal Alchemist, Ed Elric? He's dead? I didn't even know he was here! Let's go have a look see; stay here, have a seat if you'd like." The man almost ran to the door behind the desk that read, "Keep this door closed; refrigerated area!"

Roy sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, taking a seat in front of the man's desk. He felt a bit nauseous as he stared at the baby pink walls. Roy hoped this man didn't pick the colors.

The man returned a little while later and looked almost disappointed, "he's not back there."

Roy whipped his head around and looked him dead in the eye, anger lacing through his voice, "What do you mean, 'he's not in there!?'"

"The man set a chart down in front of Roy on his desk, "Read this; it's everyone in the drawers, he's not back there, I checked every drawer, too."

Roy read the chart three times before pushing it back towards the man. "What does this mean, exactly?"

The man sighed and tapped his pen against the desk, "Well he could have been transferred, perhaps, maybe there was a mix up, I'll call the main office and see where he's at."

Satisfied, Roy leaned back and waited. He hoped he hadn't been transferred. That didn't make sense though; he hadn't even been contacted about anything regarding Ed. Roy huffed another breath, frustrated.

The man picked up the receiver and dialed a number, holding the receiver to his ear.

"Hey, Tina? This is Jim Eckkard down at the morgue and I have a man here looking for Edward Elric and I can't find him…yes, _the_ Ed Elric!"

Roy rolled his eyes. If Edward were here, what an ego boost he'd be getting.

Jim continued, "Alright, thanks, Tina." There was a pause before Jim's eyebrows knitted together, "What," his eyebrows rose as well as his voice with surprise, "He's in _recovery? _No kidding? Damn, Ren tried pretty hard, huh?"

Roy mimicked his expression. He had seen Ed die with his own two eyes.

"You're sure, Tina? Room 156? Alright, thanks again, I'll tell him."

Jim hung up the phone and said, "Ed Elric isn't dead, but he got pretty darn close, Dr. Ren Kasiki had to resuscitate him _five _times and was about to pronounce him dead when his heart started to beat again! They finished the surgery and apparently, as far as they can tell, it was successful. You can go see him now; room 156."

Roy jumped to his feet and bent over the desk and hugged the man.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Eckkard! 156, room 156."

Surprised, Jim replied, "Uh, yeah, sure, anytime; just doing my job."

Roy released him and ran out the door without another word. Following the signs, Roy located the recovery wing of the hospital. He roamed the halls until he found room 156. He hesitated in front of the door. What if Jim had been wrong? What would he do if Ed wasn't in there?

Frantically Roy searched for something that would confirm this room to be Ed's. A small black plastic box was hooked onto the wall beside the door, inside it, were a few manila folders. Looking to be sure no one was watching, Roy took them out and opened them. He read Ed's name across the top of the first paper in the folder and released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Just as he placed the folders back into the box a nurse came out of Ed's room.

Roy grabbed her arm, "How is he?"

The nurse smiled and said, "He's doing fine, he's weak, but awake if you'd like to speak to him."

Roy let go of her arm and smiled, his eyes becoming moist again for an entirely different reason.

She smiled and walked off after placing another folder into the box beside Ed's door.

He turned the knob and walked in, closing the door softly behind himself as blue irises met golden ones; ones Roy never thought he'd see again. The lights were dim but Roy was sure Ed could see the tears in his eyes.

Ed smiled weakly, "What'd I tell you, Roy? I told you things would be okay; I'm fine."

Roy returned his smile as two tears of joy made their way down his cheek.

-----XXXXX-----

Now, what'd I tell you guys! I couldn't kill Ed! I'm not that mean, that, and I had never planned to kill Ed in this story. I hope this satisfied you guys for now; review for update? Please? Haha.

Once again, I'm sorry, oh so very sorry, for not updating in so long; never intended for it to be so long. This chapter is a little short but we are looking at two more short chapters or one very long one to finish this story, and then an epilogue.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Means a lot!

-Lynn


End file.
